


Cafe Love

by Mnqar0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cafe AU, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/previous relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nyctophilia, Other, Swearing, Texting, emophilia, texting au, yea 👍
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnqar0/pseuds/Mnqar0
Summary: “Even when we no longer have pages to turn, even when they have no more pages to turn, I’ll love you until time stops, I’m sorry.”The words his previous lover had said before they decided it was time end the unwanted relationship. It rung through his ears. Like a song on repeat. Like a melody stuck in his mind, unable to escape. The rainfall dropped down heavily, but he still couldn’t let go. He wrapped his arms around himself and let the tears fall freely, he let go of the pain and let it be the way it was.——————————--Inspired by a video 🌹
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Nyctophilia

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic/textfic, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Feed back appreciated, I’m trying to get better at writing so I finally have a new hobby. Please, let me know what I could do to improve my writing. In Sapnap’s past relationship, his past lover used they/them pronouns. Suggest ships, I don’t mind just make sure the cc is comfortable with the shipping. Thank you.
> 
> Also on wattpad, my user is Mnquar0, and my other account is Mnqar0 (It got hacked soI can’t write any stories on it -p-“) Btw that account has my other story on it so go check it out, but its a bit cringe since I’m bad at writing romance so ye 👍 :)
> 
> AHHHH I think the next chapter will take around a couple more days or a week! I am soso sorry about that, I’m animating a project, thank you for being patient!

Sat on the withering bench, a soft squeak emerged from it. He placed a hand on the book and flipped the pages, scanning each word. The dim lantern was placed in the centre of the oak table. The Park was quiet today, no loud kids screaming and laughing aorund him, no useless and meaningless conversations were heard. He prefered it when it was just him alone, when there was no one to distract him. He prefered the dark lights and silence. At that time, it never mattered where anyone was , who anyone was, it never mattered what anyone thought, anymore. It was just him. 

* * *

Sapnap’s previous lover was the only thing he lived for, the only thing he cared for and the only thing he felt for. He loved when he was with them. He loved the way it made him feel. But soon enough, it ended just as the way he expected it. He knew it was a mask. He knew it was a fluke. He knew, he just ignored. It was always too good to be true, wasn’t it. Everything was going to end at one point, so why was he mad? He would just have to repeat from square one again. It wasn’t that hard, he just had to let everything go. But when the moment came, it hurt more than what he expected.

“I’m sorry, it was just never meant to be..”

The words hit him like daggers, and sunk into his mind. The words we’re painful and he knew he would never forget how this felt. It’d be one of the worst moments in his history book. He hated how much pain he felt. He had given up everything for them and just like that, it all turned so meaningless. He would do anything for them, but he knew now that they would never do it back. He resisted the urge to scream and yell at them but Sapnap knew how it’ll all just be forgotten memories soon. They crossed paths once, soon they’ll never even be able to look at one another again.

”It never really was, right?” Sapnap replied, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He looked up at ex-lover, shame in his eyes. “Why would I ever even believe that you out of all people would love me.” And with that, he ran off into the rain ignoring the faint ‘come back’. He knelt to the floor, eyes pouring tears. Pain wavering through his body, and regret washing all over him. He stayed and cried worthless, useless tears. He knew it wasn’t worth crying over a person, but it just hurt. So much. The ending always had to be sad, didn’t it. 

* * *

The words on the book he was reading reflected their past relationship. It was on how good it felt when the other had smiled at him, how the other made him feel like he was melting, you know; the normal ‘happy’ relationship. It made Sapnap miss those moments, he missed their voice. It was so soothing, almost as smooth as honey. Yet the words were always sticky, sticking to his mind. Never able to let go. Sometimes when he cries, he listened to old voice messages of his lovers. He sometimes missed the way his lover would boop him on the nose or carry him to bed. Even just a simple hug would make his stomach fill with butterflies. He wanted to feel all of that again, but he was scared. Scared of the pain to come back. He always thought of this. He did soon end up with a few other lovers, but it just never felt the same. It was always him overthinking that made his relationships end.

He forgets all of the past and focuses on the present, it was starting to get dark and he hadn’t eaten anything yet. He thought of wanting to go home but the small grumble from his stomach made him think otherwise. He knew there was a cafe around here so he collected all of his belongings and started heading towards the small cafe. The cafe was soon insight and he quickly hurried to the entrance desperate for some warmth. As soon as he entered he stiffened as his body made contact with another, slightly taller person. Sapnap softly rubbed at his temples for a small moment and soon enough looked up at the other person. He stared at the attractive person above him, he was stunned. The brunette hair looked so soft and small bits at the front hung out. His hazel eyes stared right back into Sapnap’s chocolate brown eyes. He was so charming.. and enchanting. Then a soft giggle came from the other mans lips and he blushed heavily, quickly becoming flustered.  
  
“O-oh, I’m so sorry I- Uhm-“ He stuttered out his breathing becoming unbalanced. The other man laughed out softly at how easily the boy became flustered “it’s fine, don’t worry about it!” He smiled softly, reassuring the shorter boy. “ My name’s Karl, what about you?”

”Im- uh, my names Sapnap.” He could hear chuckles from behind the counter and he flushed a soft pink. “Hey it’s fine, Sap, no need to be shy” he said in a soft tone. Karl looked back and glared at the other three over the counter,

”SHUT UP! You guys are ruining my chances with a cute boy” He pouted at the three and that made them all go silent. That sentence alone made his face turn cherry red. “H-huH?-“ he was cut off by a scream from the other boy from the counter, who was definitely shorter than the other two boys behind him, “AYE, KARLOS MY BOY HAS A CRUSH!” “Quackity shut up!” He heard another voice, slightly a more British one, say. He decided to ignore them and focus his mind back to the boy away from him, he slowly backed away from the taller male realising how close they we’re. “Sorry about them, they’re complete idiots.”  
“HEY!” A voice behind the counter called out, making him chuckle softly. “It’s fine” he smiled back at the other. Karl melted at the sight in front of him. The shorter boys smile was complete magic, his lips looked so soft and he urged to feel the need to touch them. “Y-yeah,” he gulped slightly. “Well meet you another time” he smiled back at the shorter boy and gave him a small head pat. 


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of why I can’t post or don’t regularly update the story.

I hope you all understand the reason as to why I haven’t been posting a lot but it is because I have lost motivation to write fanfics as I have been focusing on school right now. I will try to write on the weekends but I am not sure. Suggest any ships you would like to see in future stories. Well I apologise again and I do hope I can write more again.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest anything you want to happen in the story. I only have a couple chapter ideas so ye, help 😭😰😢. Also sorry the chapters short, I’m tIrEd I’ll try making the other chapters longerrrrrrrrrrr. By the way the wattpad story is pending, my brain just cant comprehend writing this twice so, sory! :’)


End file.
